You Gotta Dive Right In
by PixieGrunger
Summary: A chance meeting in Atlanta ends in something they never thought possible. **Caryl AU**
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm gonna go ahead and blame this on the CarylSmut tumblr page. It's awesome. You should go check it out._**

 ** _This story will be a multichap_** :)

* * *

The searing sun lingered halfway in its chase towards the pacific, Daryl Dixon looked out of the window of his room on the 18th floor of the Peachtree Plaza over at the crimson covered hills that concentrated into the sweltering summer vapour and was glad to be inside. He looked forward to his next job in New York , where the air would be clear, but for the next four days he would be surrounded by the overbearing heat of Atlanta in July which had surely burned as wrathfully every summer.

He'd already taken two showers today, but his clothes still clung to him with moisture so he decided to go down to the pool and swim laps until the evening brought some reprieve. Stripping off his heavy jeans and shirt, he tugged his navy trunks and crisp white t-shirt into place and went to the elevator. There was another man in the elevator, surrounded by his four young children. The man said that he was in town for a conference of some kind and brought his family along on the trip and Daryl thought to himself that it probably wasn't much of a vacation for his poor wife. As the elevator doors opened on the pool level the kids screamed towards the pool, leaving behind an inflatable hammer in their haste. Daryl held the elevator door open for the apologetic Dad as he gathered the deflated thing together with his bundle of towels and floats.

The retractable roof of the pool and spa area was drawn back and the sun was sweeping against the west side of the hotel as he dived into the deep end and surfaced about ten feet away, coming up into the midst of a game of water basketball. He continued swimming effortlessly toward the shallow end and, about four feet from the wall he tucked, turned, and pushed off the wall for the return half of his first lap. The water felt cool and refreshing as he slid easily across the pool. Because of the heat, it seemed that half the travellers in America were in the pool that day, but Daryl didn't mind the crowd much; he just wanted to avoid running into anybody. He wanted to do twenty laps in the short pool, figuring that to be about half a mile, and expected to take an hour or so at a leisurely pace to avoid the energetic teens with the inflatable ball. He felt a weird sensation as though he were being watched, but quickly dismissed the feeling since there were so many people in the pool.

Through the sixth lap, Daryl bumped unexpectedly into another swimmer. He stopped and stood quickly to apologise. Although the water was only a few feet deep, he lost his footing as he started to stand. The other swimmer, already standing, reached out to take his arm to offer support and that's when he saw her for the first time. She wanted to apologise for getting in his way, but Daryl tried to assure her that apologies weren't necessary, and thanked her for helping him get his balance. She was wearing a red two-piece suit and the sun was behind her, adding a radiant glow to her glistening hair. Daryl couldn't help but steal shy glances at her shapely body and envy the water that flowed over her skin in alluring rivulets.

He could not have imagined the thoughts that were running through her mind at the same time. She was surprised at the pleasant glow that suddenly spread across her chest as she looked at the man standing in the water before her. He had pushed his dark brown hair back across his head when he stood up, and a few stray hairs stood in defiance. She looked into his eyes and saw a warm but timid man. She briefly studied the lines on his face and wondered if they were created by laughter or grim determination.

"Shit! M' so sorry..." he said to her. " Ain't meant to bump into nobody. I was swimmin' laps an' watchin' out for..."

"Oh no, it's nothing...please, don't worry about it!" she quickly replied, as they stammered their apologies and he bashfully invited her to join him at poolside for a drink, seeming to be the least he might do for nearly running over her.

"Name's Daryl Dixon," he grunted as he held the chair for her.

He took his seat across the small round table from her and admired the interplay of sunlight and shadow on her porcelain complexion.

"Carol Anne McKnight, but my friends call me Carol." she smiled.

Daryl pondered the name. It seemed to fit her perfectly. It was soft, elegant.

He studied her for a moment longer as she sipped from her drink and then excused himself suddenly to slip back into the water and resume his exercise. Carol watched him swim. She found herself enjoying seeing the muscles on his back ripple and flex as he nimbly moved through the water and slowly, she allowed herself to imagine the power that lay locked within his arms and toned legs. His movement was sinuous, with very little worn out effort. She watched him, thinking about his hair flowing back over the top of his head, slicked down by the water through which he gracefully passed. Carol thought to herself that Daryl Dixon was the kind of man she'd really enjoy spending time with.

Daryl suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the sun, and she realised that she had been preoccupied by her daydreaming. He rubbed most of the water away with a towel and to Carol's surprise he invited her to have dinner with him later. Carol agreed quickly, knowing there would be much more they could share. So much more.


	2. Chapter 2

When Carol entered her room she caught hold of her reflection in the mirror. She studied herself there, absently brushing a wisp of hair from her face and meticulously examined the individual curves and shapes of her body before stepping into the shower. As she washed, she found herself thinking about Daryl Dixon. Those broad shoulders, the long, powerful legs, those muscular arms that propelled him across the pool.

As she combed through her natural auburn curls, there was a knock at her door. Quickly, Carol finished pulling her sundress into place and rushed to open it. There he was, the same handsome face she'd studied earlier. One hand tucked into a pocket of his black jeans, the other nervously tugging on the grey hair of his goatee. There must have been something fascinating happening on the floor because he wouldn't make eye contact. There was no greeting but Carol forgave it. He was nervous, she could tell but she didn't mind at all.

She invited a hesitant Daryl inside while stepping into her matching coloured pumps then taking a chance, Carol held out her necklace, asking him to help her with the clasp. Daryl hesitated a little but with shaking hands, he took the necklace and stepped behind her. He reached around with both arms to place the necklace, centering the hollowed heart pendant above her cleavage. Ever so gently, Daryl lifted her loose curls to close the clasp. Carol's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck while his calloused fingers lingered seconds after he secured the clasp. Before Daryl could stop himself, he leaned further in and inhaled her perfume. Light. Sweet. He'd remember her perfume for a long time to come.

"I...uh... the dinner reservation is for 7, so we...kinda need to get goin'." he said, stepping away. He rubbed the back of his neck, regretting inwardly at the complete stuttering idiot he'd turned into around her.

Carol turned towards him, cupped his left cheek and kissed his blush clad right one softly. Daryl felt his palms begin to sweat as she let go of him and moved back, opening the door.

"Let's get going then." Carol teased. Extending her arm, she held out her small hand.

Daryl shyly took her offered hand and they drifted out to the elevator.

* * *

As they entered the restaurant, the inviting aromas greeted them. The dark lined dining room was set with around twenty tables, a waitress led them to a small table for two by the window that displayed the slow cooling city skyline as the sunset poured out an orange and red haze.

"This looks amazing, Daryl. Thank you for the invitation, although you really didn't have to."

Approaching their table, Daryl strayed ahead to pull out her chair. Obviously feeling like it was the natural thing to do. Who said chivalry was dead? He made sure Carol was comfortable before taking the chair opposite.

"It ain't a big deal, thanks for agreein' to eat with me. I don' get much company, so it's ah... it's real nice for me to eat with another person." Daryl picked up the menu, restlessly picking at the corners. Almost hiding behind it.

Carol smiled at his shyness. He could barely make eye contact with her but she found it endearing. She picked up the menu and scanned it.

"So what do you do that has you always eating alone?" Carol asked as she peeked over the menu.

"I uh... I work in construction. Imma site manager. I oversee the runnin' of each project. Inspections. Shit like.. I mean.. things like that." He cursed internally. He knew he was gonna let slip a cuss word here and there but fuck, they'd only just started the night and here he was, talking like that in front of a classy lady. A beautiful, classy lady. Too good to be sat there opposite the likes of him, that was for sure.

Fuck. He peeped over the top of his menu and found that she hadn't minded at all.

"Sounds exciting. Does that have you travelling a lot?" Carol set her menu down deciding on the Grilled marinated chicken, sauté vegetables and mashed potatoes with Agliata sauce.

Daryl cleared his throat. He could feel her eyes on him. He wasn't used to the attention. Someone asking him questions about himself. Interested in him.

"More often than not I'm sleepin' in a strange bed. Hotel after Hotel. City after City. If I'm bein' honest, I'm gettin' too old for it."

"Aren't we all. My ex husband didn't take our divorce as well as I hoped. He set fire to the family home, seems that he'd rather have me dead than live my life without him." Carol paused, looking up from her fidgeting fingers. Daryl had set the menu down now, his brow furrowed, taking her in as their eyes locked. Maybe she'd gone too far. Said too much. She'd had no idea where it came from, she wasn't even sure she was going to say anything until it escaped past her lips.

 _There was just something about him._

Carol broke the intense gaze as she carried on talking. Why was she still talking? Shut up Carol.

"Anyway, I'm staying here until my insurance pays out. Lucky for me Ed was tight with his money and too dumb to hide it well. I found his stash of cash before the fire and thought why the hell not, y'know? Thought I'd live it up all nice and fancy like, courtesy of him."

Daryl, a little taken back at how much this woman was willing to tell him, practically a stranger, said the only thing that came to mind.

"Seems like the least you deserve being married to a fucker like that."

Carol's eyes widened. Daryl's instinct was to flee at that moment. He stared down at the tablecloth, unable to look at her now. He felt his face flush a deep shade of red. Now he'd gone and done it. He couldn't mind his manners, just for one goddamn night. How fucking hard was it not to fucking swear? Fuck!

An apology was on the tip of Daryl's tongue when laughter abruptly erupted from the opposite side of the table. He brought his head up instantly to see Carol, eyes bright, nose crinkled and her hand covering her mouth trying to suppress the infectious giggles. She shook her head and leaned over the table closer to him. Daryl mirrored her actions and leaned in too, as if in a trance, hypnotised by the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. She took her hand away then.

"You're so right. He really is a fucker!" Carol whispered before another set of giggles overtook her.

She was mesmerisin'.

And on this occasion, Daryl really hadn't wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

He wanted to stay there. He wanted to stay there with her. Carol. He wanted to keep making her giggle the way she was. He wanted to keep making those pretty blue eyes shine.

 _There was just somethin' about her._


End file.
